Currently the touch screen in the market includes an add on mode touch screen and a integrated touch screen, and the integrated touch screen is a touch screen into which a touchpad is integrated at the same time when the liquid crystal panel is manufactured. There are two kinds of integration approaches for the integrated touch screen, one is to integrate the touchpad functionality at the outer side of the color film substrate of the liquid crystal panel (also referred to on-cell integration approach), and the other is to integrate the touchpad functionality between the color film substrate and the array substrate of the liquid crystal panel, generally directly at the inner side of the color film substrate (also referred to in-cell integration approach).
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the structure of a touch liquid crystal display panel of an on-cell integration approach. As shown in FIG. 1, said touch liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate 1 and a color film substrate 2, a touch electrode unit 21 and a touch signal transmission line 22 are formed at the outer side of said color film substrate 2, and said touch signal transmission line 22 is located in the non-display area of said color film substrate 2.
In some liquid crystal displays, the gate line driving circuit is made on the array substrate, and this kind of gate line driving circuit is called a Gate on Array (GOA) circuit. The application of GOA technology can reduce the production process procedures and the product process costs, and improve the integration degree of the liquid crystal panel. Corresponding to FIG. 1, on said array substrate 1 is formed a GOA circuit 11, and said GOA circuit 11 is formed in the non-display area of the array substrate 1.
For a liquid crystal display panel in an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode, there are no common electrodes on its color film substrate, both the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes are made on the array substrate, and the fringe field effect between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is utilized to drive the liquid crystal for display. In this way, for a touch liquid crystal display panel in the ADS mode, the clock signal of its GOA circuit will cause interference to the touch sensing signal on the touch signal transmission line, resulting in abnormality in the function of touch screen.